¿Como llamarte?
by kimsky
Summary: No se simplemente que somos ..solo quisiera retroceder el tiempo para estar aun junto a ti! Seddie Story


Que hay? Mi nombre es Diana soy nueva aquí, he escrito antes varias historias seddie y bueno esta es la primera vez que publico una ..como sea lo que quiero y les agradecería mucho es que solo me den sus opiniones acerca de este fragmente que escribí y si les parece buena pues escribiré una verdadera historia.

Icarly no me pertenece si fuera así no estuviera aquí escribiendo en esta página sino que estuviera en Hollywood ..con una enorme casa, mucho dinero y casada con nathankressjajaja no ya en serio icarly le pertenece al brillante Dan Schneider! xD….

¿Cómo llamarte?...

Siempre me he preguntado qué es lo que somos pero jamas consigo respuesta, cuando recién nos conocimos sentí que te odiaba tanto que ni yo misma podía controlar ese sentimiento… pero al pasar del tiempo te uniste a nosotras y luego hasta me caíste bien en un 10 % .. Pero aun te seguía odiando ..la cosa es que cuando decidimos compartir nuestro primer beso fue el comienzo de una historia, al pasar los días de lo sucedido me sentí tan normal como siempre, pero fueron tus acciones lo que hizo interesarme en ti. Comenze a darme cuenta de que lo que sentía no solo era interés … y para hacer todo mas difícil seguias interesado en carly, cuando los vi bailar lentamente en licuados locos o cuando por fin ella te acepto en su corazón asi sea solo por haberle salvado la vida, esos momentos me hicieron dar cuanta que lo que estaba sintiendo por ti era algo que no lo podía evitar y que peor cada dia se apoderaba aun mas de mi cuerpo y mi mayor enemigo.. mi corazón!, me sentí feliz cuando ella y tu terminaron fue gracias a eso que pude hacerme más ilusiones, de pronto no puede aguantar mas que esa noche en el encierro de Ridgway sentí que simplemente debía de hacerlo, besarte y mostrarte todo lo que siento.. no me importo nada y me molesto tanto que mediante una estúpida maquina te des cuenta que estaba enamorada y de paso que seas aunmas tonto como para no darte cuenta que era de ti por quien estaba yo loca.

Luego de eso pues ya sabes sentí que había cometido una equivocación asi que me interne en esa institución para enfermos mentales, tú fuiste a verme para hacerme entender que estaba equivocada y de que todo estaba bien entre nosotros pero luego me besaste, me confundiste aunmas..yo solo me deje llevar porque te amaba tanto que sería capaz de todo si tú me lo pedias asi que deje que solo el tiempo decida y asi paso nos convertimos en mas que amigos , en esos momentos que nos llamábamos "novios" solo podía pensar en que siempre estarías conmigo pero me equivoque tan solo todo termino en una noche una solo noche .. todos mis sueños y anhelos acabaron en una sola noche, supongo que me acostumbre a eso, nunca se detienen las personas que me quitan la esperanza de vida y esa vez no fue la excepción. Siempre te amare freddie siempre eres el chico mas asombroso que he conocido en toda mi vida, el único que me hizo sonar despierta el único al que le pude decir TE AMO.

POV FREDDIE

Había leído ese cuaderno por error pero ahora se que el único error fue creer que sam y yo no debíamos estar juntos, estoy tan arto de mi inseguridad y que tenga la tonta idea en mi cabeza que todo debía ser perfecto en la vida, soy un idiota pero me canse… desde este momento hare que valga la pena mi existencia. Solo salí corriendo a toda prisa en espera de poder encontrar a sam.

POV CARLY

Carly: Freddie dónde estás?- pregunte subiendo las escaleras hacia mi cuarto en busca de el, me dijo que se le había quedado un cable de no seque en mi cuarto y que iba a revisar en donde estaba pero había demorado demasiado asi que fui a ver que pasaba pero cuando llegue me di cuenta de que freddie ya no estaba allí pero puede notar que un cuaderno estaba tirado por una de las gavetas que están a lado de mi cama, asi que lo recogi del suelo y le eche un vistazo para luego abrir mis ojos de gran asombro cuando note que era el cuaderno de sam en donde ella escribia todo lo que sentía, sus pensamientos, todo… lo sabia porque hace unos pocos días note a sam triste y diferente asi que le pregunte que ocurria pero ella no quiso contestar, fue entonces que me entrego el cuaderno y con una frase vaga solo dijo '' allí encontraras la respuesta que buscas'' luego de eso salio disparada hacia no sedondey yo solo me quede aun mas confundida.

Ahora que sabia que freddie había leído todo, no tenia idea de que hacer solo estaba enterada de algo que sam iba a matarme aunque no tuviera culpa!

POV SAM

Me encontraba aqui de nuevo en el lugar donde todo había comenzado..la escalera de incendios, me gustaba estar aquí me traía tan buenos recuerdos y malos a la vez, soy una masoquista porque me gusta sufrir?- No había notado que lo ultimo lo había gritado!

Freddie: sufrir? No digas que sufres- dije de una manera segura aunque solo temblaba internamente

Sam: que haces aquí?- dije sorprendida, estaba totalmente en pánico podía escuchar mi corazón a kilómetros que es lo que eltenia que hacia que me convirtiera en una completa idiota.

Freddie: buscándote necesitamos hablar- me acerque mas a ella

Sam: tu y yo hace mucho que no tenemos nada de que hablar- quería solo huir como siempre lo hago

Freddie: te equivocas sam es hora que dejemos de evitarnos- la agarre de la cintura para evitar que escape, mi cercanía con ella me hace perder los estribos no secomo controlarme asi que solo la quede mirando fijamente a sus hermosos ojos al igual que ella a mi.

Sam: déjame ir…- dije casi en un susurro, me sentía atrapada por freddie su mirada, su respiro no me dejaba salir de trance..solo quería que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

Freddie: quédate a mi lado sam, no quiero que te alejes de mi jamas.

Sam: de que hablas?- no entendia lo que freddiedecia, acaso el me estaba pidiendo que regrese con el..talvez había malinterpretado sus palabras.

Freddie: se lo que sientes por mi, se que aun me amas y que siempre lo seguiras haciendo

Sam: t..tu como sabes que e…eso?- se podía notar nerviosismo en mi voz

Freedie: lei tu cuaderno-pude ver el enojo de sam- pero fue por accidente sam..pero sabes no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho porque sin eso jamas hubiera tenido la valentía de venir aquí y decirte todo.

Sam: decirme todo? Que es todo para ti, venir y decir que leiste mi secreto para luego burlarte o echarme en cara que aun sigo enamorada de ti cuando ambos decidimos terminar-me encontraba indignada en ese momento!

Freddie: vine para decirte que fui la persona mas tonta del mundo al dejarte..jamas deje ni unminuto en pensar en ti siempre hasta hoy.

Sam: por favor fredward solo lo dices porque acabaste de leer lo que te escribi no me puedes demostrar lo contrario simplemente yo..- hasta ahí llegue no puede hablar mas porque me beso.

Freddie: - simplemente me lanze a los labios de sam no pude aguantar mas y la bese con toda la pasión y dulzura que podía expresarle, todos aquellos sentimientos guardados durante este tiempo sin poder abrazarle, decirle que la quiero y peor aun sin poder besarla.

Asi que lo hize sin miedo a nada la bese, esta increíble sensación que sentía al tenerla asi junto a mi era amor si y no estaba mas seguro que ahora, ella al principio se quedo sorprendida pero luego me correspondio al beso, la sujete mas de su cintura para juntarla mas a mi cuerpo y ella puso sus manos en mi pecho y luego las deslizo hasta mi cuello para intensificar aun mas nuestro beso, cuando nos separamos solo nos miramos fijamente a los ojos para luego decirnos ''TE AMO"-

Sam: - al decirnos ''TE AMO'' mutuamente solo nos miramos uno al otro para sonreírnos era lo mas bello que había poder pasado, por fin por fin mi anhelo se hizo realidad tener ha freddie conmigo pero aun faltaba algo a lo que no tenia respuesta todavía pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por freddie

Freddie: si ya se como nos podemos llamar… Seddie,novios,enamorados como tu quieras lo importante es que estamos entrelazados.

Sam: - solo reia en mi interior sin decirlo freddiesabia lo que pensaba y encontró la respuesta correcta a mi pregunta es por eso que lo amo y jamas dejare de sentir esto por el.

Freddie: te amo sam-dije acariciando su rostro para voverla a besar.

Sam: y yo a ti freddie- di un brinco sobre el para que luego el me agarre con sus brazos y volver a besarnos hasta más de medianoche, porque esta vez durara toda una vida….!

FIN


End file.
